


A Faded Rose

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Ryan can be himself in the summer, right?





	A Faded Rose

When they’re out of school, the Evans twins have a much greater reputation to protect. Ryan allows the country club pool boy Javier kiss his cheek when he exits Sharpay’s Pepto-mobile. It’s a common act during the summer. He doesn’t have to hide who he is, because there’s no one to impress. There’s no one to fool.

He has a locket given to him by his grandmother, who he was always very close to. To anyone who asks, it’s an unknown piece of jewelry – and this extends to his sister and parents. They were never too close to the older woman and barely mourned the loss. Thinking about it causes Ryan to let out a scream.

This is followed by an intense workout session in his sanctioned dance studio. He won’t have to see any of the Wildcats until mid-August. Until then, he’s Ducky. He’s a splendid dancer if he asks his mom between practicing yoga and drinking alcoholic protein shakes. He can rehearse until he turns blue, and no one will stop him from doing what he does best.


End file.
